The invention relates to a cable holder for attaching cables to a support structure and particularly to a vehicle structure.
It is known to provide cable holders on vehicle structures by integrating the cable holder with the vehicle structure usually as an integrated member. The cable holders can employ connectors for the cable in the form of eye and hook elements. A disadvantage of these cable holders is that they are made as part of the support structure and thereby involve great complexity in the production of the support structure.
DE-GM 1989458 discloses a cable holder for attaching cables to a support structure by means of cable connectors such as straps in which the cable holder has a fastening bracket and a cradle-shaped portion integrally formed with the bracket for receiving the cables in a slot in the cradle-shaped portion.
DE-GM 1886744 shows a cable holder with a cradle-shaped support having two branches each provided with a slot for passage therethrough of the cable strap.
An object of the invention is to provide a cable holder for attachment of cables to a vehicle structure in which the cable holder can be mounted with extreme simplicity even in difficult to reach places and can be attached with high stability with simple means.
In accordance with the invention the cable holder comprises a mounting bracket which is attachable to a support structure and a cable supporting portion extending at an angle from the mounting bracket and integrally formed therewith at an edge of the mounting bracket. The cable supporting portion includes a bottom portion for receiving the cables and two end portions extending upwardly from the bottom portion, the end portions having openings through which a cable connector can pass for securing the cables to the holder. Two cylindrical pins are provided on the mounting bracket in proximity to the end portions of the cable supporting portion and the pins face in a direction away from the cable supporting portion. The mounting bracket has a mounting hole for a fastener at a distance from the pins and the cable holder is secured to the support structure by the fastener while the pins engage a support edge of the support structure to prevent rotation of the cable holder around the fastener.
According to a feature of the invention, the mounting bracket and cable supporting portion is formed as a one-piece body made of polyether ether ketone.
According to a further feature of the invention, the openings in the end portions of the cable supporting portion are formed as rectangular slots.
According to a another feature of the invention, the cable supporting portion has a back flange which forms a cradle recess for the cable connector.